The Life I Never Knew
by DaniRocks 12
Summary: Alice is about to learn about her past and her life will change forever. But for better or worse?
1. Chapter 1

One time announcement: I do not own Twilight. All characters in the story originally belong to Stephanie Meyer. Any characters added and story line is mine. Thank you

* * *

Chapter 1

Alice

There was a soft breeze in the air and I felt at peace. I was sitting outside the house because things have been a little hectic after the big showdown with the Volturi. It's been about a month now and Reneesmee has grown quite a bit. The chaos of the adolescent mind is so humorous yet frightening at the same time. When I get to sick of it I escape outside and watch the sky. The sun started peeking out of the clouds and my skin started to sparkle. I'm glad we live in place not to close to humans so I don't have to stay inside or dress like it's the middle of winter. Suddenly this weird feeling came over me. Like I was being watched. I gazed around into the shadow if the trees. I saw nothing, but I know somebody is there. I slowly walk around, peering behind trees and pushing back branches, trying to not show that I was aware of a presence. I reached my hand forward to pull back a branch when I heard Jasper call to me.

"Alice! Can you come here please? Alice?"

"I'm coming! Hold on a second."

When I turned my head back, I pulled back the branch. Nothing. And the feeling had just vanished. _Am I imagining things? _The feeling was so intense it had to be something.

"Alice, what are doing? What is taking you so long?"

"I'm coming!"

I flit back to the house. Jasper is waiting for me at the door.

"What were you doing?"

"I… I felt like someone was watching me." His eyes turned to slits.

"What do you mean watching you? Somebody is here right now?"

He started to look around and walk towards the trees I came from.

"No! Calm down sweetie. If anybody was there, they're gone now."

His face was still set in a fierce expression, but when he looked down at me he slowly relaxed.

"If you say so honey. Now come on. Reneesmee needs advice from Auntie Allie". He smirked.

"Oh dear Lord, why me? Sigh. "Ok, I'm ready." Jasper held the door open for me and I walked in to calm down the princess.

" Auntie, Omg thank goodness! I have no idea what to wear!

" It really doesn't matter dear. You could wear rags and still be beautiful." She gives me her best glare.

" Please help me! Please? Please?

"Okay! Lead me to your fortress!

"Eieekk oh thank you! Come on! she tugs me out the door in the direction of her room. I glance behind me and see Jasper barely controlling his laughter as he watches her haul me off. I stick my tounge out at him and he blows me a kiss.

* * *

Sorry it's kinda short. This is my first fan fiction so I'm just getting in the swing of things.


	2. Chapter 2

Alice

After dealing with the dramatics of Reneesmee, I finally got settled in the bed for the rest of the night. Sometimes I wish I could sleep. With all this extra time on my hands it leaves me with too much time to think. The feelings from earlier kept popping up in my head and at least with sleep I could try to escape them. I grabbed my book, _Tess of the d'Urbervilles, _and settled in for a bit of reading.

"Well hello there you gorgeous thing you." I look up to find Jasper leaning against the wall, trying to look seductive.

"I'm sure you have a good reason for interrupting my entertaining book."

"Honey, I am far better entertainment than that." He grins and in the next second is laying down beside me. He reaches for me and I swat his hand away.

"Remember when Nessie hauled me off to my doom and you stood by and watched full of glee? Payback is sweet." He pouted at me and reached for me again but I blocked it again.

"Oh be fair Alice. She didn't want my help. Besides, what do I know about fashion?"

"You could have saved me from her or at least came with me for support. Now be quiet, I'm trying to read."

"Can I at least have a kiss?" I thought about making him suffer but I couldn't resist that face.

"Fine. Just one you jerk." I leaned in towards him but just as we were about to kiss…

"Knock, Knock. Can I come in?" Bella said.

"Horrible timing." Jasper whispers. I chuckled and told her to come in.

"I heard that Jaz. Sorry to interrupt y'all little rendezvous but I was wondering did you notice anything weird today?" I immediately became uneasy.

"Well... I did feel as if somebody was watching me. But I didn't see anybody. Why do you ask?"

"I was walking outside today when I found a piece of paper and noticed this unfamiliar scent in that part of the woods." Jasper sat up, alert and tense.

"Where's the paper? Let me see it." Bella gave the paper to him and he scrutinized it. I peeked at it over his shoulder. It was a drawing of a house. It was a pale blue with a little lake behind it. And that's when a flashback hits me.

_I'm sitting a little chair outside of the house holding a doll. Somebody walks up to me but I can't see a face. _

_"Allie, come play with me please. Or tell me about your visions again." This unknown person says to me. I smile a warm smile at the person and stand. I reach for the hand of the unknown face and just as our hands touch I snap out of it._

"Alice! Alice! Are you okay? Bella asks me.

"I'm fine." Jasper grabs my hand and I look at him.

"What did you see?

"I... I saw myself. That house… I don't know where it is or what I was doing there but I've been there before." Bella looks at me, excited and worried.

"Are you sure you are okay? Do you want me to get Carlisle?"

"No! It's fine honestly. I might mention it tomorrow but I really might be letting my imagination get away from me." Bella stands and walks toward the door.

"If you say so. You'll tell me if it actually is important right?" I nod. "Okay, Goodnight guys. I love you."

"Love you too." Jaz and I chorused together.

"Alice, are you sure you are okay?"

"Yes. It was just a shock you know? I'll be fine babe." He reluctantly dropped the topic. I snuggled up close to him and he wrapped me in his arms. No I wasn't fine. But in his arms, I let the worry slip away for the rest of the night.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Leave me reviews and rates please. I love getting them.


	3. Chapter 3

Alice

The next day I was still thinking about whether or not I should bring up anything. I had to make up my mind quickly because if I didn't Edward would steal it from my mind before I could even get it out. Walking down the stairs I could hear everyone laughing and talking in the kitchen. Emmett was entertaining everyone with his huge ego.

"Everyone knows when it comes down to it, I'm the best baseball player in this family. I don't need to cheat like Edward. I'm a natural. Not to mention I'm just downright sexy! Bella, call Charlie because it has got to be illegal to look this good!" Laughs echo around the room.

"Alice! Jaz! Glad you two lovebirds could join the party." I shot him an annoyed look and sat down beside Esme. I started naming all the states in my head and their capitals in my head to distract my thoughts because Edward was already giving me a slit eyes.

"How was everybody's night?" Reneesmee asked in her usual happier than ever voice.

"It was fine my favorite niece."

"Auntie Rose, I'm your only niece."

"Exactly! No competition means you always win!" Rose said. Reneesmee giggled.

"So Alice, how was your night?" Edward said with extra emphasis. The events form yesterday immediately popped in my head but I blocked the thoughts. _Atlanta, Georgia, Dover, Denver, Lincoln, Nebraska…_

_"_Alice, what are you hiding?" Everybody got quiet and all eyes turned to me. I took a beat and then told them what had happened yesterday.

"Alice, why didn't you tell us?" Carlisle asked me looking hurt.

"I honestly didn't think it was a big deal." I said. Edward scoffed.

"Not a big deal? Somebody came here and was watching you. Who knows who and why that person was here? What if they attacked you? Or one of us?"

"Edward, calm down. Alice is smart. If she thought it was danger, she would have told everyone." Bella chimed in. I silently thanked her. Edward silently contemplated it and slowly began to become less tense.

"Fine, but Alice the next time, if there is a next time, you better tell us."

"I will Edward. I promise." Everybody relaxed as if they were holding their breath. I got up and kissed Edward on the cheek and walked outside. He is such a worry wart sometimes. I closed my eyes as a breeze softly tousled my hair. But I immediately became tense again. The breeze brought a scent. A familiar scent. The same scent from yesterday. _Unknown is back. What do I do?_ I slowly follow the scent and stop in front of the edge of the forest. I still see nothing. "Shuffle." A noise above me catches my attention. I look up straight into the face of man. A feeling so deep hits me so hard I feel it in my soul. _I know this man. I feel it. _My mind reconnects to my body and I scream.

"Jasper!" I flint back a couple of paces and look towards the door as everyone rushes out. When I look back, he's gone.

_She saw me! I forgot about masking my scent again. Darn it! I knew she knew I was there yesterday. I thought I could pull it off again for sure. Why now does she catch me? I've been watching her for a years and yesterday was the first time she sensed me. Why? "You wanted her to find you" a tiny voice in my head whispered. I did. But her little boy toy interrupted it. And then today I blow my second chance. I should have said something! But when she looked into my eyes, I got lost into the face of the girl that I loved, I lost, and the new girl that she has become. She recognized me. She might not remember who I am but she knows she knows me. Is it time to reveal myself to her? I know she's ready. I mean she's been waiting centuries to know who she is… or was. But… am I ready?_

* * *

_Please R&R! I hope you enjoy it and thanks for taking the time to read it! Stay tuned for more tomorrow!_


	4. Chapter 4

Alice

"This situation has become a problem. We have to handle this." Edward said. He paced back and forth in front of us. Jasper held me tighter. The room was unusually quiet.

"Alice, why didn't you punch him in the face? Knock his teeth out?" I gave Emmett a withering look.

"He is human. I didn't want to kill him thank you very much."

Carlisle, who was deep in thought, finally spoke up. "We need a plan. We have to catch him in the act."

"How do you think we should do it?" I ask. He paused for a moment before he continued.

"We lay in wait for him tomorrow. He obviously knows we are aware of him. Why keep coming back?"

"Obviously he's here for Alice. We use her as bait. Then we catch him. Simple." Edward sits down in a chair and props up.

"Everybody agree?" I ask. Everybody nods. "Then it's settled. Tomorrow when he comes back, and he will, we grab him and find out why he's been creeping around here."

"I can't wait to hear his explanation. It better be really good or we are gonna have a problem." Jasper said. I kissed him on the cheek and he winked at me. Bella looked at me and asked "How do you feel about all this?" I sat up and thought carefully about my answer.

"Honestly at first, I was scared. I haven't been scared in a while. I've been able to see my future. But this was so unexpected. Now that everything is out and I've seen his face, I'm not really scared but more interested. Everything in me tells me I know him. I think he will be able to tell me about my past." I could see his face in my head. Deep, bluish gray eyes, a headful of shiny, black hair, made the most intense face I have ever seen.

"You really think he knew you before you were changed?" Esme asked. "I really want to know who you were."

"I think everybody wants know your history. " Carlisle said. Everybody murmured in agreement.

"Then tomorrow, we get answers."

* * *

The Next Day

I walked outside trying to look nonchalant. I don't think acting is in my future because I don't think I pulled it off to well. I kept looking around and acting suspicious. Then suddenly I felt it. He was here. I slowly walked towards the scent but before I got there he walked out of the trees. I stepped back, shocked. _He came to me! Well that was easy. _

"Hi Al... Alice." Before I could even collect my thoughts the guys jumped out of the woods and grabbed him.

"Let me go!" he yelled.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Jasper asked him menacingly. The stranger smirked at him.

"I don't owe you anything pretty boy. I'm here for Alice and Alice only." Jasper growled and stepped closer to him.

"Jaz, hold on a second. Guys let him go." Three sets of eyes looked at me like I had gone crazy. "Just do it." Em reluctantly released him and they gave him a little space.

"You better not try to run." Jaz said and eyed him with a fierce look. The stranger scoffed.

"Vampires don't scare me you dud." Everybody shared a alarmed look. "Yeah, I know what you are. Don't let my appearance fool you. I'm different." He smirked. I stepped closer to him. Jaz gave me a look.

"Who are you?" I asked the stranger. He turned to me and his smirk disappeared. His face seemed slightly sad when he replied.

"My name is Luke Weathers."

* * *

Luke

I could have escaped as easy as if I was tying my shoe. I am just going to let them think that I am just a puny human. I gave them a warning .I have a power that is gonna shock them out their socks when I reveal it. Jasper and I are gonna have issues. I can tell already. He is gonna need to be brought down a few pegs. I was gonna give him a piece of my mind, but Alice always makes me weak. She is so beautiful. I was hoping she would at least remember me and know my name by now, but she still doesn't remember. I have to learn to guard myself around her. I'll let them think they have me under control and let them interrogate me. Then I'm gonna take over.

* * *

What do you think? Let me know! Please R&R. Thanks.


	5. Chapter 5

Alice

"So why have you been stalking Alice?" Jasper asked Luke. I stared at Luke, waiting for his reply. He didn't say anything. He just stared back at me. All of a sudden Edward drops to the ground, writhing in agony.

"Edward! Bella rushed to his side as he convulsed. Everybody became alert and rushed around frantically except Luke. He sat calm as still waters. Edward had recovered and sat up shocked.

"What happened?" he asked. Luke towards him and glared.

"Stay out of my head." Everybody looked at him with a new awareness.

"You did that? But... you are only human." Jasper said. Luke rolled his eyes.

"Well looks sure can be deceiving obviously. There's a lot about me you don't know."

"So tell us then." I said. He looked back at me and I could see some struggle play over his face.

"My name is Luke Weathers. I used to be a normal human. One day I was walking home and this shady van pulled up beside me and grabbed me. I was knocked out. When I woke up I was on the ground in front of my apartment. I thought I must have just had a wild night. But I didn't. They did something to me. I don't know what exactly but after that day I was different. I have protective barriers around my brain. I can speak with my thoughts, and some other weird stuff happens every now and again. Don't think you can push me around. I'm stronger than I look." There was a brief silent before Jasper said "Nobody really cares about you. Why are have you been here watching Alice?" Luke growled.

"Look here you spaz, I'm getting tired of your mouth. We can settle this now if you like." He stood up.

"No! Stop it! I shouted. Luke automatically turned to me but Jaz still had his eyes on Luke.

"Luke? Will you please just tell me why you've been here?" He sat down and looked at his feet.

"I've always been here, even when you didn't notice me. I've been watching you for a while. I just wanted to see that you were okay. That you weren't missing out on any happiness. And you weren't. But once I found you, I couldn't stop coming back. I had missed you so much when they took you away. Once I got you back, or at least some of you, I couldn't let you go again."

"Look here, I don't know what you are thinking, but Alice is mine. Point blank period. So you can take all those romantic sentiments and stick them up your…

"Jasper! Shut up!" I said. Luke was already boiled up.

"I've known Alice far longer than you have. I knew her like the back of my hand. Like a preacher knew the bible. After all this time, obviously I now she is in love with you. No need to shove it in my face. I've gotten over her a long long time ago. Now if you want to keep this up, I don't have to tell you anything. I can be on my way. But if you do, I suggest you sit down, shut up, and stay that way. Capiche?" Jasper still looked pissed off but he backed down.

"Yes, I knew you before you became a vampire. We were neighbors, best friends. We spent every day together. You would read me stories, play with me, hold me when I was sad. But then your dad had you sent away. You knew he killed your mom and you saw that he was planning to kill you. When you ratted him out, he sent you away. I didn't see you for 10 years. I was eight. I couldn't deal with the loss of you. I ran away at 18 and I found the asylum they had you in. By then you were gone and I had given up hope. I was changed at 19. Then, after a long search, I found you. You guys had moved and came back after the two lovebirds made up I guess. And ever since, I have been watching you. That's about it." And he took a deep breath and sat down. Nobody spoke. "So, what's for dinner guys?" Luke said.

* * *

Did ya like it? Huh? Huh? Let me know. Please R&R. Thanks! :)


	6. Chapter 6

Luke

Well I think the whole conversation thing went well. I like Bella. She seems cool. She was rushing around the kitchen rustling up me a meal. That Jasper clown kept eyeing me. He really doesn't get the point that I don't have romantic feelings for Alice anymore… at least I almost don't. I'm getting over them though honestly. I know there isn't a chance that she'll dump Jasper for me. Carlisle keeps looking at me too but with this weird intensity, like he is in deep thought. Whatever. I'm too hungry to care. Bella sits a plate in front of me with a tiny smile.

"Thanks a lot. I'm starving!" I instantly start wolfing down my food. Rose grimaces at me.

"He eats like Jacob." The werewolf dude? As if on cue the beefy dude walks in with Reneesmee.

"Well hello there." I wink at her. Jacob sends me a dark glare and Reneesmee's eyes widen as she looks my way.

"Who the heck is that?" Jacob asks.

"That's Luke, the guy that's been watching me. He knew me when I was human." Alice summarized. Reneesmee's gaze instantly turned curious. She took a seat next to me. I stopped shoveling food in to survey her. She was kind of cute. She looked about 16. She reached her hand out towards me. I stared at her dumbly.

"May I?" She asked. I didn't really get it but eh it seemed interesting.

"Surrre." I said hesitantly. She smiled reassuringly.

"Don't freak out." she said.

"Reneesmee…" Edward started.

"Dad, don't ruin my fun." She reached out and touched my face. I gasped. I could freaking see her thoughts! It wasn't surprising that I could see them, it's just that she had the ability too. She pulled away and gaged my reaction. Well this is gonna shock her. I reached out and I lightly touched her face. "_Betcha didn't expect this did ya?" _I told her through our nonverbal convo. She gasped in shocked. Edward watched us intently. _Crap forgot he could read minds. Nosey bump on the log_. Reneesmee chuckled. _Oops forgot I was still connected to her_. I pulled away and looked at the annoyed look on Edward's face.

"Didn't mean it bro." He rolled his eyes.

"I didn't care either way." he said. I noticed her dog friend was looking and looking hard. _If looks could kill. _I guess he feels like I'm trying to steal his girl. Better watch out for him.

"Wow, it's so cool that I finally have someone who understands! How did you get it?" I frowned slightly.

"Maybe another day Princess. I'm kinda tired. Watching someone is harder than it looks." She pouted. Oh boy, I'm gonna have to toughen up and do it quickly. "So I guess this is it." Everyone looked at me. "I gots to sleep and stuff. I may be immortal but I still get to sleep." Alice immediately stood up.

"W..will you come back?" I looked at her.

"Do you want me too?" She thought for a moment and she nodded.

"I would love to talk to you more. Get a more detailed description of my life and you could even show me some of the parts you remember."

"Okay, I'll come back."

"Where do you stay?" I really didn't want to tell her that I didn't really have a home. About 50 miles from here is little cabin. I made it pretty well hidden so no wandering humans or hunting vampires came across it. It wasn't too hot when I found it but I had fixed it up and...Its home.

"I… It's a bit out of...

"Stop lying." Edward looked at me with a smirk. _Damn it! Got to work on keeping my wall up. _I gave him the best go to hell look I could muster up before Alice caught me.

"What does he mean?" I sighed.

"It's not really much. I stay in a cabin in the woods…

"Oh no! That is not safe. You can stay here. At least for tonight. It can't be all that comfortable." Esme said quickly. I fell in love with her in that moment. I knew her and I were gonna get along fine.

"Or he could go. He's been staying there for a while he's used to it." Jasper said. I really don't like him.

"As a matter of fact, if it isn't any trouble I would love to stay." I put on my most angelic face.

"Then it's settled. You stay here… for tonight at least." I thanked her and Esme and sent a heavy smirk at Jasper. The punk. "Come on, I'll show you to your room" Esme said.

"You mean where he will sleep." Jasper said. I think not. If my plans go well, it'll be mine permanently.


	7. Chapter 7

Alice

Things have been so hectic since Luke popped up. I don't know why but I just feel so connected to him. He's got an attitude but he's been hurt a lot. I think if I just sit down with him and try to break his wall I'll get through to the real him. The morning after the night he stayed over, I contemplated my approach. Jasper can't stand him. Like if Luke was on fire, and Jasper had a way to put it out, Jasper would grab a chair and watch him burn.

"He has got to go. I don't like him at all." Jasper said. I rolled my eyes at him. He's so silly sometimes.

"And why is that my love?" I asked with a mental sigh. He propped up in the bed. Oh boy.

"He's rude, arrogant, obnoxious, and it's pretty obvious that he has some feelings for you."

"Unrequited feelings."

"I know that babe but it still bothers me… I always knew you better than anybody but he knows stuff about you I don't. I hate it."

"Hey, now you listen to me Jasper Whitlock Hale. There is nobody who knows me, my mind, my body, and my soul, my everything better than you. He knew me. You know me. Big difference. I don't care what he tells me. I love you eternally, more and more ever since that day I first say you in that diner. So you don't worry your pretty lil heart. Besides, he is so not my type. " If vampires could cry, Jasper was doing the closest thing to it. I leaned in and gave him a kiss.

"Now stop distracting me. I need to focus."

"On what?"

"Nothing." He started to glare.

"Come on now. Don't mess up our lovey dove moment. Mwah!"

"Whatever. I know it's something about that dickhead. But I don't care, your mine."

"Darn right." He got up and danced away to the closet to get dressed an. I sighed happily and got up to get dressed for the day. I hope this goes well.

* * *

Luke

I have mastered the art of stealth. I can practically be unheard throughout this house. That's why Alice never caught me before. That's also why she didn't hear my by her door this morning. I heard everything. And it hurts… A lot. I mean I knew there wasn't a chance of there being a us, and I may come off as a jerk but it's just a protective layer. If you show your emotions, people use them against you. But it's whatever. I guess I'll just suck it up. Maybe if I act a little nicer, they will like me better. I never had a real family and this family is so close… I don't know how to act around them. I think I at least have Reneesmee on my side. I slowly walked downstairs and sat down in the living room. So game plan: Make them love me. Move in. Find a love of my own. Be happy. The most difficult list I ever made in my life.

"Hi Luke!" Reneesmee bounded over to me apparently oblivious to my serious mood.

"Hi there Princess. What's up?"

"You never told me how you got your power." I sighed. I sure didn't.

"Okay, so when I was about 18, I got kidnapped."

"OMG! Whoa, oh no that's horrible!" I almost laughed at her innocence.

"Yea, it was pretty dam... darn bad. But I don't remember most of it. I woke up in front of my apartment. And that's how it happened. I could do all this freakishly cool chizz and strange stuff always is happening around me." Her eyes were wide with a mixture of curiosity and awe.

"That's kinda cool you know. Besides the kidnapping part. That's not good." She's cool isn't she?

"Such a bummer right? But enough about me, what about you?" I hope she loves me. She immediately perked up.

"It's a long story. I can show you better than I can tell you." Hehe that sounded sexual. _One down, 9 to go. Whew, I got a long way to go._

* * *

Alice

I knocked on Luke's door to find him not present._ Wow, what the heck? _Where is he? Then I heard a chorus of laughter coming from downstairs. I walk down the stairs and turn towards the living room and see Luke and Reneesmee engaged in what appeared to be the most hysterical conversation in Forks.

"Good morning guys. How was your night?" Reneesmee and Luke looked up at me. They both smiled but Luke's didn't meet his eyes.

"Good morning!" Luke and I were just talking. He's so funny!" she gushed. Oh god, not the start of a romance. Luke smiled at her but it doesn't seem to have a romantic intent behind it.

"How did you sleep Luke?"

"It was fine thank you." something in his tone was cooler than the day before. _Hmmm I wonder what is wrong. _

"Luke, can I talk to you for a moment?" He looked shocked.

" Sure." He got up and followed me outside.

* * *

Please R&R! I know it's late but after some motivation by a from a friend and a fan, here's a quick update. Excuse the errors if they are present. Tired :) Enjoy


	8. Chapter 8

Luke

I followed Alice outside and sat down.

"So what's up?" She sat down beside me. She was concentrating really hard on something.

"Well I thought it was about time that we had a talk face to face. First, I don't know what your feelings toward me are but I love…

"I have no feelings besides friendship for you. I know you love Jasper and I'm not here to break y'all up." Alice seemed shocked at that.

"Oh. Well okay then. Second, I would really appreciate if you and Jaz could try to get along so you should really control your attitude." Now I was getting pissed off.

"Because he was so warm and polite to me from the start."

"He lives here. He has a right to not be welcoming to some guy stalking his girlfriend."

"Oh. Wow."Wait, I didn't mean it like that."

"I wasn't stalking you. I was keeping an eye on you because I care. There is no excuse. If he respects me, I will respect him and quite frankly, I don't really care."

"If a strange guy is watching you that you don't even know, it's stalking Luke. You aren't Jaz's favorite person either buddy. You show up out of nowhere and expect it to go your way? Everything doesn't revolve around you!" Ouch. That hurt.

"Know what? Fine. I guess I'll just get out of here. You were fine before me, you'll be fine after. Who wants a strange guy around anyway? Even though he's that same guy you spent every day with, the same guy you read stories to and the same guy you promised you'd always love!" I stood up and started to walk away.

"Goodbye Alice. Have a nice life."

* * *

Alice

Things didn't go as I had planned them. As I watched him walk away I was filled with one emotion. Regret. I shouldn't have said some of that stuff. And know the key to my past is walking away and I don't know if I'll ever see him again. This day really is turning sour. I walk back inside and start walking upstairs.

"Auntie Allie?" Nessie called to me. I sigh. Oh no, how to explain.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Is Luke gonna come back?"

"I… I don't know honey. He is really upset and…

"But I liked him! He was nice to me."

"I know but some things you just don't understand. You'll learn when you're older."

"I can't believe you drove him away." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Nessie please." She ran away to her room crying. Wow two people I upset today.

"What was that all about?" Jaz said. I turned and Jaz and Edward were staring at me.

"I had a talk with Luke this morning. Let's just say it didn't go well. He left and by the looks of things I don't think he's coming back."

"Good riddance I say." Jaz said with a smirk.

"Not now Jasper!" I snapped. He looked at me in shock.

"I'm sorry but can you just not do that right now? The main reason for that talk was the little rivalry you two had and I took your side."

"I'm your boyfriend. Of course you took my side."

"Well you haven't been acting your best lately. I should've been neutral."

"Look, don't you two start. There's been enough arguing lately apparently." Edward said. "Alice, do you want him to come back?" I don't know. Do I really want him to come back? I could gain knowledge of my history, have a new/old friend, and he seems like he could really benefit this family but it might put a wedge between me and Jasper.

"I do." I said with determination. Jaz looked at me in disbelief.

"Okay then. We'll wait a couple of days to give him a chance to cool off and if he doesn't come back, we'll go find him." I nodded.

"I'll go check on Reneesmee." He walked off to the guest room that had become hers. I turned to Jaz.

"I know you don't like but this is important to me. I get it if you are mad, but will you please just try? For me? He was mad. It was written all over his face.

"Fine, I'll be the bigger person and try. For you. But if he tries anything out of line, I will not hesitate to put him in his place." I reached up on tip toe and gave him a peck.

"Thank you. I love you baby. "

"Yeah I love you too. You are gonna make it up to me later though."


	9. Chapter 9

THREE DAYS LATER

Luke

I haven't been back to the Cullen house since the spat me and Alice had. Maybe I should have done something different. I feel like somebody punched a freaking hole in my chest. The sun is out but there is no warm in this dingy cabin at all. I kicked some random object over the floor. I haven't been outside, eaten, nothing. Just wanted to sit in my misery. A knock at the door pulls me out of my trance. _What the hell? Nobody ever comes here. _I ignore it. They'll get the hint. The knocking stops and the door opens. I scrambled to my feet as Jaz comes in.

"Oh it's you. Go ahead and let yourself back out."

"I'm not here to argue you idiot so shut up and listen."

"You know what? I'm tired of your mouth! Let's settle this now!" I lunge at him and he dodges me. I turn and throw a punch at him. It makes contact and sends him flying backward. _Whoa, didn't know my own strength. _He bounces back up with a snarl and rushes me. He has me pinned up against the wall but I'm putting up a good fight and wrestle him the floor. He knocks me off of him and throws a punch that connects with my face. _Damn! That hurt. _

"Enough!" Jaz says. I pant and shrug up the wall. "Wow, that actually freaking hurt me. You are strong for a human."

"Well, I told you not to underestimate me. Now get out of here."

"Look, I know you don't like me and I sure don't like you. But for some reason Alice really cares about. This little rivalry has gone on too much. Now we've been out here practically all morning looking for you. We split up to search in different directions and I saw this raggedy piece of crap you want to call a home.

"Hey! Watch your mouth talking about Caroline. She's sturdier than she looks. We've been through a lot."

"Yea well… dude you named this thing? Anyway, look Alice wants you to come back. And everyone talked about it. Pack your things. You are moving in."

"Excuse me? Who are you? My father? What if I don't want to?" at that point, I didn't think it was such a hot idea anymore.

"Come on! You honestly can't want to stay in this dum.."

"Watch it."

"This cabin. Don't be difficult."

"Why are you even trying? You don't like me anyway."

"I'm not doing it for you. I'm doing it for Alice." A brief silence filled the air.

"Fine. Give me a couple minutes."

"I'll be outside. Do hurry up." I glared at him. "Please." He walked out and closed the door.

* * *

Alice

We've been looking everywhere and Luke is still nowhere to be found. He shouldn't be this far out here my goodness. I was beginning to lose hope when my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe. It's Jaz. I got him." A surge of relief filled me.

"Oh Jaz that's great! Did he agree to move in?"

"Yea he did.

"Did you guys work things out?"

"Uh. Let's just say we came to an understanding." Oh boy.

"What does that mean Jasper?"

"Promise you won't get mad."

"Oh God, Jaz what happened?"

"You'll see when we get there. Sorry babe." And then he hung up. This can't be good. I called the others and we all went to wait outside the house for them to show up. We were all talking when they emerged from the trees. Luke looked like he had been in a war.

"Omg no! Tell me you didn't." Jaz looked down at his shoes.

"Jasper, how could you?!"

"It wasn't my fault!"

"Wait Alice. It was my fault. I started it so be mad at me." Luke said. Jasper looked at him in shock.

"Don't worry Alice he got in a couple good shots on me. Believe me." Jasper said. I was still upset with him but not as much as before.

"Okay. Let's get you inside so Carlisle can fix you up." We all went inside and settled in the living room.

As I watched Carlisle stitch him up, I felt a deep caring feeling run through me. Not in a romantic way but like I was watching my little brother. Then Nessie walked and saw Luke. She acted like her long lost friend had come home or something. She's so dramatic.

"Luke! I missed you so much! I thought I would never see you again." It then clicked in her head what was going on.

"OMG what happened to your face?!"

"Let's just say your Uncle Jasper and I had a little altercation but everything is fine." She frowned at Jaz and pranced to Luke and sat down beside him. Jacob sat close to her with an irritated look on his face. _That is gonna be a problem. _I sighed.

"It's gonna be so fun having somebody new in the house. We are gonna be best friends."

"That's right princess. Whatever you say." Luke said. He seemed to only really be nice to Reneesmee. That's not too much of a surprise. Everyone loves Reneesmee. She beamed at him while Jacob sulked beside her. I chuckled to myself. Poor Jacob. He thinks he has competition. Nahumel hadn't been around lately. He sleeps here but he's been out exploring a lot. I'm sure Luke doesn't even think of Reneesmee in that way.

"Okay Luke. All done Carlisle said. He handed Luke a mirror. Luke looked at his face in every angle.

"Hmmm still cute though." Everybody chuckled. Even Jaz cracked a tiny smile. Things were gonna be fine. But who knows what drama is gonna be in the future.

* * *

Please R&R! Thanks for reading guys! I'm gonna try to regulate my updates again.


	10. Chapter 10

Luke

I had been staring at the wall so long black shadows form behind my eyes every time I blinked. I rolled over and glanced at the clock. 1:30 a.m. my fist night officiating staying here wasn't going to good. I sighed heavily and rolled on my back. It's so eerie here kinda. In each room were vampires not sleeping, listening to the rustling leaves and the quiet breathing of Reneesmee and I. I grabbed my one of the pillows off my bed and hugged it close to me. After the night I was "changed" I used to have night like these, but filled with screams I writhed in terror from nightmares. I only remember clips of the people who changed me faces, and I tried to look for them. I came up short but I always felt like I was being watched from time to time. I just thought why me? The most normal dude ever with a dark past. A tear escaped and I wiped it away. Damn I'm turning soft. I wonder if moving in was the best idea. It's too early to tell. I sighed and rolled on my side and closed my eyes. I slowly began to drift in a dream less sleep.

"Rise and shine Lulu!" I open my eyes to be immediately be blinded by sunlight.

"Arghsd what the heck?" I closed my eyes tightly and counted to ten. When I opened my eyes, I was looking straight in the face of an overly excited Reneesmee.

"Good morning Luke! How did you sleep?" She beamed a ultra-white smile that was just too contagious not to return. I smiled at her.

"It was... fine." I look at the clock and a bright red 9:45 stared back at me. "So is there any particular reason that I am being woken up so early?" She stared at me in confusion.

"Early? It's a perfect time to get up! Move them lazy bones! It's time to embrace life." I rolled my eyes.

"Life for me typically doesn't start till after 12:00." I lay back down and pull the covers back over my head. Reneesmee yanks the cover off of me. Good thing I slept in boxers tonight. I stare up at her in shock.

"Get up and get dressed. We have a busy day ahead. Chop chop!"

"Wa...ait. What do you mean?" My words we met by the sound of the door closing. Really? Females. I'll never understand them. I washed up and got dressed. Reneesmee was waiting for me by the door.

"You took forever! Let's go."

"Reneesmee. Are you ready to tell me what this is about?"

"We are going out on the town. Oh and you should call me Nessie. Everyone does."

"Ren… Nessie, I don't really feel like going out." Her face fell and it was as if I could hear her heart crack a little.

"Why not? Is it me?" I could see a tear well in her eyes. I rushed forward and hugged her.

"No it's not you don't think that. Please don't cry." I'm a sucker for crying girls. She sniffled and looked up at me with innocent puppy eyes.

"Then why not?"

"You know what? I've changed my mind; let's go." She looked uncertain.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." I opened the door and gestured for her to exit. She immediately perked up. She skipped out the door with weak me behind her. A couple hours later we had went shopping, skating, and had settled down for lunch at Zaxby's. I munched on two sandwiches, a large fry and a large drink while she daintily munched on a salad. Ugh bunny food.

"Why are you eating that crap? Not like you got to worry about weight." She looked at me in annoyance.

"Not everybody likes stuffing greasy crap down their throats." Well then.

"Excuse me then. Carry on." She smirked. We wrapped it up and drove home. We had been out till 7 just chilling and I really feel we are closer. She's like the little sister I never had. We walked in smiling and laughing to the peeps all talking in the living room. Jacob was sending me the usual death rays.

"Well look at you two. How was y'all day?" Esme asks.

"It was lovely." I said. Reneesmee nodded in agreement. I went upstairs as she told the details of today and plopped in bed. Before I knew it, I was out like a light.


	11. Chapter 11

Luke

What's the best way to get over a chick? Find another chick. Getting over Alice was not going to be easy watching her act all smooosy with Jasper so the next day I decided to take the town on myself and find a lady to entertain me. _Fathers hide your daughters because I'm on the prowl. _I swaggered down the sidewalks of the town winking at the babes, whistling at the hotties, reeling them in with this irresistible smile. I stopped for lunch at a little diner and sat outside. I love food so much. As I was munching on a burger from heaven, I noticed a girl staring at me. _Bingo. Time to spit that game. _Getting the girl 101 was about to occur. So first you act like you are totally unaware of her gaze. Then, tired of being ignored, she will most likely come to you. Sometimes this doesn't work but eh 50/50 chance here. So I lovingly continue to eat my burger and out the corner of my eye I see her get up and walk towards me. _Show time baby. _

"Hi, my name is Selena. May I join you?" I looked up at her with and beamed.

"Sure why not? My name is Luke." She sat down delicately and tried to gaze seductively at me. She was gonna be easy.

"So Luke, haven't really been seeing you around and I'm a local. Did you just move here?"

"I guess you can say that." Leave an air of mystery. Girls like that.

"Hmm okay. So have you really seen the town... with a girlfriend maybe?" She's fishing for info.

"Haha no actually. No girlfriend or tour guide."

"Oh. I know we just meet but how about a tiny tour after your burger." And just like that I win. Sometime later we end up at her apartment. I know what you are thinking. He's trying to smash and pass. And you would absolutely be correct. Ain't no shame in my game. Besides she wanted it too.

"Have a seat here while I change in to something more comfortable." she purred. I took a seat on her loveseat, how ironic, and spread out. She came back out shortly in something not exactly company attire and sat down beside me.

"Well don't you just look gorgeous?" I said. She blushed. In really no time at all she was rubbing my leg and pawing over me not so subtly. I pulled her closer. She batted her eyelashes. I leaned in and planted a seemingly shy kiss on her lips. Got to start slow. She apparently wasn't having that because she swung her leg over mine and seated herself on my lap, kissing me very boldly. _Looks like I got a pro here. _Five minutes later I was in her bed ripping her shirt off and pinning her down. Yeah I'm not a gentle kind of dude. Turns out neither was she. She clawed at my back as I continued to remove her clothes. Just as I was about to slip in, she stopped me.

"Ahh ahh protection?" Almost forgot. I slipped it on slipped in. She then revealed she was screamer. I started picking up speed and she started screamer.

"HARDER, HARDER!" Scary little vixen. Eventually she had her release and shut up. Thank you God. I showered, thanked her, and left. She didn't even ask me to call her. Guess I was just a bootie call. Whatever.

* * *

Alice

Luke had been gone practically all day when he came home sometime after dinner.

"Luke, where have you been?" Reneesmee asked him. Everybody somewhat waited for his explanation. He blushed slightly and looked around.

"Umm just thought I'd explore the town." I know he didn't do what I think he did.

"Oh a night on the town. Say Luke you have something on your neck." Emmett said with a smirk. Luke's eyes widened and he popped up his collar.

"I… fell." he said trying not to laugh. I frowned in disgust. He looked at me and I tried to fix my expression.

"Well I'm going to go to bed now." Luke went upstairs. Everyone laughed except me and Reneesmee.

"What's so funny?" she said. I left the room and went to Jazz and I room. That disgusting dog. How could he go out and fuck some random girl and come back unashamed. Why do I even care so much? Jazz walked in the room.

"Are you okay? "he asked. I started pacing.

"No! Did you see how he came in? He slept with somebody."

"So? I think that's a good thing."

"It's disgusting! He's such a dog. How dare...

"Whoa, wait a second. Why do you care?" I stopped in mid-sentence. That was a good question. "Are you jealous?"

"No. Of course not babe."

"You are lying. I know you are. I can't believe this!"

"Jasper, please not tonight."

"You have feelings for him." I didn't know how to respond. Do I?

"Honestly, I don't know Jazz." He stared at me in disbelief.

"Fuck this. I'm out of here." I scrambled after him.

"Jazz, baby wait!" The door slammed in my face. I flopped on the bed and curled in the fetal position. A knock came on the door.

"Go away!" The knocking stopped. What do I do? Luke popped into my head. I got up and went out the door down the hall to his room. I opened the door forgetting to knock. He didn't have a shirt and I could see the scratch marks all over his back from whatever slut he slept with earlier. I gasped.

"Oh… I'm sorry. Should I come back later?" He turned to me quickly and pulled a shirt on.

"No, now is fine." He sat down on his bed. For some reason I started feeling some different emotion.

I slowly walked to the bed and sat down beside him.

"So what's up?"

"I had a fight with Jasper. He just left in a huff."

"Oh, Aliie, I'm so sorry." He pulled me into his arms. I snuggled closer to him. _What am I doing? _I turned my head and lightly kissed his neck. He stiffened a bit.

"Al...Alice what are you doing?" I didn't respond. He slowly kissed up his face. He shuddered.

"I won't be able to control myself Alice if you keep doing that." I kissed the other side of his face. He showed a little struggle before he completely gave up and pushed me back on the bed. I scooted back and pulled him to me. He started kissing me all over and made his way down. This was feeling too good. I gripped the sheets ecstatically. He ripped my shirt off and tossed it away. I was in my underclothes. I made quick work of his shirt. We kissed in a battle for control. Then when I say him take his boxers off everything changed. I saw Jasper's face in my head.

"N...oo." I stammered. He continued and was about to slip in when I pushed him off.

"No! I'm sorry I can't." He looked at me wounded and hurt. I got up and put my clothes on. Then Jasper opened the door. Luke quickly put on his boxers.

"Jasper it's not..."

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he screamed and lunged Luke.

Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.


	12. Chapter 12

Alice

Jasper made contact with Luke hard in the stomach.

"Jasper, wait! Stop it!" I screamed. He refused to listen. He punched Luke in the face hard and I heard a crunch. Luke launched him off of him and Jasper flew across the room. Just then everybody came in. Emmett grabbed Jazz in a bear hug.

"What is going on here?" Carlisle asked.

"Well...Um…"

"I caught Luke and Alice in bed!" Jasper screamed. Everybody's mouth dropped.

"It's not what it looked like. We didn't have sex!" I said.

"Let me go! I'm gonna kill him!" Jasper screamed.

"Hey buddy, she came on to me!" Luke said. It was then that everybody noticed Luke was bleeding. Everybody seemed to lose their train of thought except Carlisle.

"Everybody get out now!" Carlisle said. Jasper broke out of Emmett's arms. I rushed after him.

"Baby, please. It's not what it looked like."

"Did you come on to him?"

"Yes." I sighed. He turned his back on me.

"That's all I needed to know."

"It was a moment of weakness! Please don't…" the door closed as he left.

"Go." I whispered. I could hear the rest of the family come up behind them.

"Wow, I can't believe you did that to Jasper." Rose said.

"Go to hell Rosalie. You don't know the whole story so shut up!" I said.

"Well my man is still here. Too bad I can't say the same about yours." It felt like she had slapped me.

"Rose! That's enough! You ought to be ashamed of yourself." Bella said. Rose looked at her feet.

"Alice, I didn't…" I ran out the room and locked myself in the bathroom. God, I wish I could cry. But since I couldn't, I put my head in my shirt and tuned out the world.

Luke

"Hold still." Carlisle told me.

"Sorry." He just looked at me with obvious disappointment.

"I know what you are thinking. I honestly didn't come on to her or plan this. I'm over her. Especially now." I said. And I actually meant it.

"I know and I believe you. But this is hurting some of the people in my family, and that means it hurts me." He set my nose back.

"OUCH!" That hurt.

"Sorry." He patched me up and cleaned up my blood. He turned to leave.

"Carlisle." He turned back to me. "Do you think I should leave?"

"Luke you have been her for about a week and a half. Honestly I don't know you well but I feel like you are family, and family doesn't abandon family." He smiled at me. I gave him a quick half smile in response. He left and I sat on the bed. I could have just possibly ruined Alice's life. I should have resisted more. I laid back and held my pillow. _What have I done?_

Alice

I sat in the bathroom, alone and in misery, for hours until a knock at the door interrupted me.

"Alice. It's Carlisle. Please open the door." Oh I really don't want to see him. He's like a father too me. I don't want to see the disappointment written on his face. I put my head back in my shirt. I heard the door unlock and open. I look up. Carlisle looks back at me fatherly and grabs my hand. Nobody is in the living room. We sit down on the couch.

"Carlisle, I didn't mean for it to happen. It was so fast." I put my face in my hands. He pulled me into his arms.

"I don't want to know the details. But Alice you can't be too hard on yourself. It happens to even the most in love people sometimes. You were in a weak state and made a bad decision. Now you have to deal with it and try to fix it." I nodded into his shirt. I hear someone walk in and look up. Rose was standing there.

"Alice, I'm really sorry." I smiled at her.

"So am I. Sisters?" She smiled back and left. I put my head back on Carlisle's chest. He held me for most of the night.

Sorry it's kinda short to the previous but stay tuned for a much longer one. Please R&R.


	13. Chapter 13

Luke

It's been 3 days since the big showdown. I've seen then checked in the nearest hotel until it all cooled down. Surprisingly, everybody still talked to me except Rosaline and of course Alice. Carlisle especially. He's really been a like a father to me after our little talk.

"So how are things at the Cullen house?" Carlisle sighed.

"Everything is pretty okay. Jasper hasn't been home yet. Alice is broken up."

"Well she should be. I don't want to hear about her."

"You can't be that hard on her. She's going through a lot. She really wants to talk to you."

"Well too bad. She hurt me really bad. She knew how I felt about her and she used me then rejected me. Now I'm supposed to be nice and act like it's okay?"

"I'm... I'm sorry Luke. It's just a hard time for everyone right now. I have to go."

"Talk to you later." I hung up and clasped my head. I had been so pissed at everything. Then I'd be sad and cry like a hormonal chick.

"ARGHH!" I screamed and chuck the phone across the room. Why don't I have better control? I wasn't too hot with Alice right now. She played with me like a toy and then threw me away. But I still couldn't let her life ne ruined because of me. There has to be a way to fix this.

* * *

Alice

Everything has been complete hell since I almost cheated on Jasper. Jasper hasn't come home, Luke left and won't talk to me, and Rose has turned into a complete bitch. She is always saying snide remarks and looking at me like I'm disgusting. Like she is a saint. I understand what I did was wrong, but who is she to torment me?

"How's your bed Alice? Nice and cold with one person in it?" she said to me as she walked pass me in the living room. I stood up and turned her back to me.

"Look Rosalie, I sick and tired of your taunts and rudeness. Shut the hell up! I don't need you to judge me you heartless bitch." Everyone looked at me in shock. I was completely losing my mind.

"If it wasn't for you Jasper would be here. Jasper is my brother and you cheated on him. That means I have a problem with you. Sleeping around like a human slut with trash."

"Don't you dare talk about Luke like that! I know you aren't talking you fake Barbie doll. Bella is family too yet you wanted her to die so you could have her baby. Hypocrite. You aren't even his real sister!" She growled and pushed me.

"He is my brother!" I pushed her back.

"I'm his best friend, his lover, his wife. I made a mistake. Stop throwing it in my face and mind your business." She reached out and slapped me across the face. I grabbed her by the hair and slammed her into the wall, throwing blow after blow. She head-butted me and tossed me to the ground. I used my visions and saw that she was going to try to kick me and when she did I grabbed her leg and pulled her down on the floor. By then it snapped into everyone's brain that we were fighting and Em pulled Rosaline off me and Edward held me back. We were still screaming and shouting when Luke came in the door with Jaz.

* * *

Luke

I decided to go find Jasper for the sake of everything holy. I didn't really know where to look. Where does a heartbroken vampire go? So I checked the bars. After a lot of bars and no signs of Jasper I had given up. I stopped at the bar and got me a drink. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed a guy sitting in booth, looking as though the world was ending. Taking a closer look, it turned out to be Jasper. Luck was on my side. I grabbed my drink and slide into the booth he was in. He took one look at me and started to get up.

"Don't make this any difficult then it has to be. Sit down." He took a moment to glare at me before returning to his seat.

"I'm honestly not it the mood at all for this. One slick word and I will break your face."

"Okay, I deserve that somewhat. Look, I know we didn't start off on good terms but it's time to end it. Truce?" He stares at me in disbelief before shrugging his shoulders.

"Forget it. Truce." And we shook hands.

"Wow that was easy."

"Well, you didn't come on to Alice. I'm really madder at her than you."

"It takes two to tango."

"But when the one who started it is in a relationship, they shouldn't have been trying to dance from the start." That was kind of deep.

"True. But now to second order of business. You need to come home." He started shaking his head. "Hold on, let me finish. You and Alice have been together forever. Are you really going to let this little slip up ruin everything y'all have? We didn't even actually have sex. She stopped me and I know it was because she loved you. I'm not saying you have to forget and forgive her right away, but at least come home for your family. They love and miss you. If it helps, I'll even move out officially." Whoa, was that respect I see in his eyes?

"Well, I never thought I would see the day."

"What day?"

"The day I actually started to like you." A couple minutes later we left and were on the way to the Cullen house. Jasper isn't all that bad. We were talking and as we got close to the house, we could hear screaming and things breaking. We rushed to the house and when we opened the door we saw what was supposed to be a living room completely trashed. Emmett was holding Rose and Edward was holding Alice and they stopped screaming to look at us.

"What are you doing her you piece of trash?"

"Returning your brother you stone cold heifer."

"Jasper, baby I missed you so much." Alice said.

"I didn't come back for you. I did it for my family." Her face crumbled.

"You can leave now." Rosalie said to me. I gave her the finger and turned to leave but Jasper stopped me.

"No, stay. How about a game of cards?" he smiled at me and I nodded. Rosalie's mouth dropped.

"When did you two become friends?"

"Don't worry about it Blondie. But first anybody want to explain what happened here."

"We are all going to discuss it in the dining room after this mess is situated." Carlisle said. "Five minutes and everybody meet in the dining room."


	14. Chapter 14

Alice

"I don't know what the problem is between you two, but it needs to stop today." Carlisle said, sending a glance at Rosalie and me. "This is a family. We don't behave like petty human families. We treat each other with respect. Rose, stop putting your two cents in on Alice's situation. You are not perfect."

"I have a right to say what I feel." Her face remained expressionless.

"It's not your business so actually no, you don't. So petty."

"No need for name calling Alice. You aren't exempt. Give respect, get respect." Emmett said. I gave him a glare.

"Shut up Emmett. You are always taking her side." He looked mad but shrugged it off.

"Just chill out and squash it. Now!" Carlisle said angrily. Everyone looked at him in surprise. "Apologize."

"Rosalie, I'm sorry for calling names and yelling at you." She scoffed when everyone looked at her for her to say sorry back. Em lightly elbowed her.

"Alice, I'm sorry for taunting you and not minding my business. Now, Luke." Luke's head snapped up and he looked around warily. "Luke, since you have been here, it's been a struggle. You almost ripped our family apart." Luke dropped his head. "But, I like you. I see that good in you, that sense of belonging you want to feel. And honestly I feel like you molded your way into this family and very boldly. So everyone, we will vote on if Luke will continue to stay here. All for Luke to stay, raise your hands." Reneesmee, Emmett, Edward, Bella, and Esme raised their hands. Jasper sat deep in thought before raising his hand, and with him, I rose mine. "Well it is decided. Luke you are family now. Don't make us regret this." Luke's eyes were watery.

"I won't I promise." He ducked his head and coughed. "Allergies." He said. Yeah, because we believed him.

"Meeting adjourned." Everybody stood and filed out the living room.

Luke

After the verdict, I sat in the newly cleaned living room and tried to wipe the tears quickly before anyone saw. I could now say, for really the first time ever, that I had a family. I walked outside and watched the sun disappear into the clouds. I heard someone walk up behind me and when I turned, I saw that it was Alice. I turned to go back inside but she grabbed my arm.

"Five minutes. Please." I reluctantly and angrily sat down in one of the chairs by the house and she took a seat next to me. "Luke, I am so so sorry for that night. I never should have come on to you. I never should have used you like that. I know I hurt you really bad and I never intended to do that. I'm sorry. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do. But you lost a lot of trust with me. But I'm glad you did it. I'm completely over you and now I can move on with my life. So in a way, you did well." She frowned a little but shrugged.

"Friends?"

"Friends." And with that she leaned in and hugged me. Things were looking up."

Please R&R. But if you choose to, please don't be rude. If you don't have nothing nice or helpful to say, don't say it. Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

Alice

Life is good. Luke has settled into the Cullen family really well. Even Rosalie's cold heart is starting to melt. Jasper and I… well it hasn't exactly been smooth sailing but we are better. He hasn't slept in the bed with me in a week.

"Baby, please stay tonight. Stop being so difficult." He calmly looked at me. He walked towards me and placed a kiss on my forehead and left without a word. I think yelling would be better than this loud silence. I sit at my desk and stare out the window most nights. Luke and I have been talking about my life as a child. They literally ripped him out of my hands the day they sent me too the asylum. He teared up telling me about it.

"I was completely trashed. You were my only friend. And they took you with no mercy. You dad was the biggest freaking prick in this world and I hope his soul is forever burning in hell for what he did to you." His eyes watered and I gave him a hug.

"Thank you for caring about me that much. Even know when I can't even remember all the special moments we share."

"I'm a little tired today but next time, I'll really show you." I snapped out of my little flashback. I was excited for that. He hasn't really been using his talent with anybody but Reneesmee. They are like sister and brother when they get together. It's so cute. Jake is chill now that he realizes there is no romantic intent involved. I went downstairs and sat at the table which was occupied by Edward and Em having some conversation about baseball.

"Hey guys. We should definitely do a game. We haven't played since the whole James thing." Edward's nose flared. It still upset him to think about what happened.

"I was just telling ole Eddy that myself. Whadda ya say? You in? Edward didn't hesitate in agreeing.

"It'll be a family outing for everyone." he said. I whooped and twirled in my chair and the boys chuckled. Reneesmee and Luke came in from outside, chatting about whatever silliness, and went in the living room. As they laughed it made me think of Jaz. _I'm tired of being lonely._ I got up and went to find Jasper. It was time to make things right.

Luke

I love being here with these guys. They are all so loving. Well except Rose, but she'll come around eventually. But seeing how close everyone was in a relationship, it was really hitting me. I never had a girlfriend. I'm typically a one night stand type of guy. But lately, I've felt different. I want the real thing.

"Luke, are you listening?" Nessie asked me with annoyance. I looked up at her and tried to appear innocent.

"Of course I was!"

"Then what did I just say?" I cleared my throat but I was saved because right as I was about to respond Jacob came in with this tan girl. She was definitely a werewolf. It was really rare though because typically werewolves are male. I looked at her with a tad bit of interest.

"Jake!" Nessie screamed and hurled herself at him. He smiled hugely. "Luke, this by the way is Leah Clearwater. She's in Jacob's pack." Leah and I made eye contact. I don't know what it was but I thought I felt the whole mood change completely. She was staring at me with such an intense look and suddenly she ran out the room. Jacob looked at me in complete shock but I felt like he knew something I didn't. He excused himself and ran after her. Nessie and I shared a what the heck look and sat_ d_own.


	16. Chapter 16

Luke

Jacob came back in with a weird expression on his face and Leah trailed behind him, shy and peeking at me from behind him. _What is going on? _

"Luke, sit down. We gotta talk".

"Why, what is this about?" We all sat back down but Leah, for some reason, sat right by me. Nessie and I exchanged confused looks.

"Well look, werewolves experience this thing that helps up basically find our mate in life. That's why I am a little over attached, well extremely over attached to Nessie." She looked at Jacob in confusion. "We'll talk about it when you are older Nes. Because it's uncommon for girls to be werewolves, we didn't know how it would pan out." I looked around, still dumbly wondering what the big deal was.

"So what's the big deal?" Leah looked at me and explained.

"It appears that it pans out exactly how it is supposed to. I've imprinted on you." The gears were turning in my head.

"Wait, whoa. So what does that mean?"

"It means I'm in love with you ya dimwit. Oh, sorry." I gaped at everyone. I couldn't believe this. Don't even know her that well and she's in love.

"I'm gonna leave you two alone to discuss things. He grabbed Reneesmee and rushed from the room. _Jerk. _

I looked at her and she smiled at me. It was weird. I could see the admiration and infatuation in her eyes. It was kinda cute.

"You imprinted on me. Why?"

"It's not something we have control over." Sadness spread over her face and I started to ask her why but didn't want to get off track.

"So I'm supposed to be with you now? I barely know you. What if I don't want a relationship with you?" Tears welled in her eyes and she looked at her feet.

"I can understand why you wouldn't want me. And you don't have to love me. My feelings won't change. I'll be alone for the rest of my life. I guess I'll leave now.

"No! I didn't mean it the way it sounded. There's nothing wrong with you. It's just weird and it'll take some getting used to." I rubbed the back of my neck. She sill looked crushed. I grabbed her hand. "We can get to know each other first. We'll take it slow. But I'm willing to try with you. But I can't promise anything." She looked up at me with a heart stopping smile. Oh boy.

"Ok, that would be so nice." She leaned in and hugged me. I enjoyed it way more than I should have.

Alice

I found Jasper in one of the guest rooms looking out at the sky through the window. I closed the doors behind me and stood still.

"You might as well come closer." he said. I walked forward and sat on the bed. He pulled up a chair by me and clasped his hands.

"I'm assuming there is a reason why you are here?" I twiddled my thumbs.

"Well at least you are talking me now. The silence was killing me. I came to set this right. Jasper, baby I miss you. I know I made a huge mistake. But I am so sorry. I love you and only you. Please say you forgive me. Share our bed with me. Tell me that you still love me too." I said, finishing in a whisper. He looked at me and grabbed my hand.

"Of course I forgive you. And I never ever stopped loving you. I just wanted to make you suffer a little longer. I have already forgiven you. Now come here." I rushed in his arms and held me tight to his chest. "Honestly I was close to cracking. I missed you with everything in me. But you deserved that little treatment."

"I did. I'm so sorry baby. It'll never happen again."

"I know. I know." After sitting there for a moment and went to our bedroom. We didn't do anything. We just laid together, savoring the sweetness of the feeling of us.


	17. Chapter 17

Alice

Jasper and I are as happy as we were before I almost cheated, if not more. The day we made up when went downstairs hand in hand. When we got in the living room we saw Luke with a weird look and Leah sitting real close to him.

"We'll what is this?" Jasper asked. Luke looked up at him and shrugged.

"It appears that Leah is irrevocably in love with me. We are together now." Leah smiled happily. I looked at them in shock.

"Wow, you imprinted! That's great Leah. You deserve happiness." Luke looked between me and her in confusion.

"I'll explain it to you later." She said to him. They were going to be a great couple. I couldn't look into their future because for some reason werewolves have some sort of protection around them, but they would make it. Jasper and I walked away from the two and went outside. The sun was setting and it was lovely, especially wrapped in the arms of my favorite guy. We sat outside until the sun went down and we could here everybody inside hustling round trying to feed Luke, Reneesmee, and their werewolves. How cute. We went inside and joined in the laughter and fun.

"Well the two lovebirds have returned." Ed teased.

"Yes, unfortunately." I gave Reneesmee a peck on the head and lightly punched Jacob in the shoulder.

"Ugh smells dreadful in here. Jake, is that you?" I joked. He rolled his eyes.

"Ha-ha very funny Alice. You know you are used to my manly scent by now."

"You are correct. Though it was a long, stinky getting used to process." Everybody laughed.

Luke

It's been a week since Leah imprinted on me and I think that I am already falling in love with her. She told me about her first love and how when he became a werewolf, he imprinted on her cousin Emily and apparently he was the leader of the pack before Jacob took charge and made his own pack to save Bella. She had reasons to be a bitter bitch. Ever since imprinting on me, she's been much happier for some reason. I never really had a girlfriend before and I got to sat it's really nice.

"Leah, can we talk?" I asked her one day. We excused ourselves from the bunch and walked outside.

"I know I said let's take it slow but I really didn't expect…

"Didn't expect what?"

"Too like you so much in this little bit of time. So Leah, I've been wondering." I rubbed the back of my neck as she stared up at me expectantly. "Leah, will you go on a date with me?" Her eyes glistened and she launched herself at me.

"Oh Luke, of course I will you idiot!" I laughed and spun her around.

"Then it's a date."

Thanks for reading! Sorry it's so short! The next one will be longer. R&R?


	18. Chapter 18

_Three months later_

Alice

"Luke, oh my God you are going to be late you idiot." I bust in the room to a frantic Luke pacing back and forth. "What are you doing? Put that jacket on! It's almost time."

"I'm so nervous. What if I mess up my vows? Are we rushing into this?" Luke started tugging on his hair. I stepped towards him and smacked him.

"Pull yourself together! It is your wedding day! It's supposed to be the happiest time of your life. It'll go great." He calmed down and shook his head.

"Okay, I can do this. I love her, she loves me. It will be fine." A knock came on the door. Bella walked in, took one look at Luke and sighed.

"Five minutes Luke. Pull it to freaking gether." She said before closing the door.

"Leah looks beautiful." His worried face calmed and split into a wide smile.

"She always looks beautiful." I patted him on the back. "Let's go. I got to get in my spot." We walked out arm in arm. A hush fell over the church as the organ began to play. Leah asked me and Bella to be bridesmaids and Luke had Edward, Em, and Jacob as groomsmen. Jasper was his best man. He looked so handsome in his suit and I sent him a wink. He grinned at me. Then the doors opened to the Bride walking in. Leah looked so gorgeous. Luke was trying to quickly wipe the tears that were falling from his eyes. Watching the ceremony up close, I wish I could cry.

"You may now kiss the bride." Luke lifted her veil and they shared their first kiss as husband and wife. The church erupted in applause.

Luke

I couldn't ask for a happier life. I have a beautiful new, wife, and a great family. The reception was amazing. Leah changed into her honeymoon dress and we danced and danced. Everybody filed outside for our departure.

"Have fun you two!" Alice said. I gave her a hug and slowly worked my way down the line of my family giving each a tight squeeze.

"We will call you when we get there." I said. Leah was saying her good byes to the pack and finally finished. She got in the car and I followed her. The door closed off the cheers and whistles.

"Well Mrs. Weathers, how are you feeling?" She leaned in and gave me a quick kiss.

"Well Mr. Weathers, I am doing absolutely amazing." I chuckled and pulled her close. "I can't wait for the Bahamas! It's going to be great."

"I can't wait for the wedding night in the Bahamas." She blushed. We had decided to wait for marriage before taking it to that level. It was a struggle but I was definitely ready.

"Whatever Luke. You dog. Open the sun roof." I pressed the button and the roof peeled back to reveal the sky. I looked at my wife and gave her a long kiss. Then we watched the stars zoom behind us as we headed towards our future.


End file.
